Head In The Clouds
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: When a boy is hurt by a break up, his Pokémon is there to comfort him. M human x F Altaria.


Everyday he wakes up and partakes in the same ritual. Get ready, make breakfast, and start the day like normal. This boy, Moki, has spent a majority of his time taking care of his Altaria, Mirrin. He was more than just her caretaker, though. He was a friend, someone she found happiness with. They'd go places, spending time with each other.

At least, they used to...

Moki started dating a few months ago. A blue haired girl by the name of Vanessa. Mirrin didn't get along with her all too well. Soon, they began to go out more and more, cutting Mirrin's time with her friend. It was sad. Her best friend was falling in love, but took a toll on their bond. Eventually, she began to feel depressed. She wanted to be happy for him, but it crushed her to see him with that...harpy! She didn't want this to dragon. She wanted to tell him.

She wanted to tell him how she really felt about him.

Truth be told, she didn't know about these feelings until she noticed her reaction to him. Every hug he gave her, every peck on her forehead, it all drove her mad! She had to admit it, she was in love with him. That same boy that took care of her ever since he adopted her. Alas, it was only a pipe dream. He was with that girl, that...that...harlot! It was never meant to happen.

Although, today might be her chance.

Mirrin was perched on the shelf in Moki's room. They shared the bed together, but only on certain occasions. She was too sad to lay on the bed. It had his smell on it, which only saddened her due to the fact she couldn't have him. Suddenly, the sound of an opening door emitted from the living room. Mirrin brought her head up slowly to see him enter the room seconds later. However, he was different. He was smiling, but his eyes told a different story. He was hurt. Something happened on his date.

"Hey, girl. Are you well 'roosted'?" He said nervously. Oh no, he's making puns. Moki only does that when he's trying to make Mirrin laugh. Why now? He slowly settled himself on the bed, his body spread out in an irregular fashion. Mirrin dropped down and sat beside him. He began to pet her, making her coo in delight.

"So, I went to spend time with Vanessa. We were having a great time..." He stopped for a moment before holding Mirrin close to him. Mirrin was blushing from this sudden action of his.

"That is, until we ended up talking about you..." He said, his voice breaking up a bit.

"She said that she wanted to go traveling, to go on a journey across the world. I said I didn't feel up to it and I didn't want you to get hurt in the long run. She didn't like that very much. Started saying that I was acting foolish to think that Pokémon aren't supposed to get hurt. She said they're meant for battle and just that. I didn't like what I was hearing, so I told her that she was wrong. That Pokémon are like people, they have feelings and need to be treated like a friend. She thought I was an idiot. It was either her or you. You know who I chose..." He explained. Mirrin looked up at him with great concern. She saw he was tearing up a bit, but was holding back. She hugged him, enveloping him in her cloud-like wings. He hugged her back, but had a difficult time keeping his composure. As they were embracing each other, Mirrin was losing her mind. His body felt warm, the heat emanating from him getting to her. Suddenly, she couldn't control herself and released. Moki retreated from the hug to see what had happened and when he realized what it was he blushed. Mirrin was bright red as he stared from the wet spot on the bed to her. After a minute or so, he broke the silence.

"Mirrin, did you just..." He trailed off for a moment before she scooted to the other side of the room. She was embarrassed beyond belief. She just came in front of the boy she loved, from a hug. What did he think of her? He probably is disgusted by her now. The entire time she was thinking he had sat beside her curled form.

"Mirrin, it's OK. I'm not mad or anything. I'm just surprised, is all." He reassured. Mirrin poked her head out of her cloud of safety and looked at him. His eyes weren't riddled with sadness. Instead, they showed kindness. Mirrin started to feel at ease.

"We all have those kinds of urges, but if it's that time of the year then I can take you to the daycare and find you a mate." He stated. Mirrin looked at him in confusion. He thought she was in heat? Wait, she could use this to her advantage!

"Alright, let's go find you a-" He was cut off by Mirrin hugging him tightly and kissing him. Her beak made it awkward, but it didn't matter. Soon, Moki returned the kiss, causing Mirrin to moan. After a few minutes, Moki pulled back and began to pant. They both stared at each other, blushing all the while.

"Mirrin, I don't know what to say..." Moki stated. Mirrin chirped in response as she grinded her lower half against his. Moki gasped as the hard on in his pants was straining against them. Mirrin's rubbing didn't help, either.

"Mirrin, are you sure? I mean, this is so sudden..." He asked. Mirrin spread her legs wide, presenting her moist lips to him.

"Alright..." He said as he shedded his pants and underwear. Moki lined up his erect pole with her entrance. He slowly pushed his way into her folds, Mirrin shuddering in pleasure as he went further in. To be honest, she thought he would be too small for her, but it was quite the opposite. Once he made it as far as he could go, he quickly pulled back before pushing back in. He rushed in and out of her, moans escaping from her beak. As time went on, she began to tighten around his cock as he hit her most sensitive spot repeatedly. She couldn't hold it any longer and sprayed her juices over his length. He continued to pound her as she convulsed from the amazing sensation, but it was difficult due to how tight she was. He reached his limit and shot his seed into her cavern. Mirrin moaned out loudly as she was filled to the brim.

"Well, that was something..." Moki said after he pulled out his softening cock. Mirrin was tired from their romp and on the verge of sleep. Moki noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Mirrin..." He said as he lied in bed with her.


End file.
